The Never Ending End of Love
by Gster
Summary: This is set after the 6th book so if you havent read that then i sugest don't read this. Oneshot HxG


Hey this is my first story so please read, enjoy and give me feed back I need it! This is set after book 6 so if you haven't read it then you may not wish to read this.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or any plots that have led up to this story, all of those are reserved to JK Rowling.

It had been a few weeks since he left the Dursleys but he still hadn't been to his mother and fathers graves yet. He kept his promise and went to the burrow for Bill and Fluer's wedding. When he got there, there was still a lot of work to be done. They where having the ceremony in the back garden and a lot of things needed to be done.

For one they were hoping to get an alter but this proved to be difficult till Fred and Gorge used a connection. There was also the point of where to put it although the garden was big it was not going to be quite big enough for the amount of people coming. Hermione had been very good use in finding a spell to make the garden bigger although the others new the spell she was the only one who could use it well enough to make the garden big enough. Oh yes they had been busy but Harry didn't mind as he liked seeing them all together and it also meant he had little time to talk to Ginny. He had not forgotten about her in fact she was a big thing on his mind and he doubted she had forgotten about him but they didn't talk much weather he was avoiding her or she was avoiding him or both were avoiding each other he didn't know but was happy and not so happy all the same.

People came and went but Fluer's family did not show up till the week before the wedding which Mrs Weasily did not think very helpful but kept it to her self. They also had some criticisms to make but were stopped by both Fluer and Mrs Weasily as they both seemed to be on the same page, almost.

It was the night before and they had just finished a lovely meal when Mr Weasily got up and said "a toast to the happy couple" and at that they all raised their glasses and toasted them.

They all sat around the fire and talked. Harry was so pleased to see them all joking and laughing and he felt so happy. Lupin and Tonks were together at last and were chatting to Bill and Fluer about there plans after the wedding. Mr and Mrs Weasily were talking to Fluer's parents though having a difficult time as they spoke very little English. Gabriele was trying to help translate though was not helping in Harry's eyes. He still remembered how she came rushing up to him when they came. She was so happy to see him and Harry, though shocked that she remembered him, was happy she was ok. Ron and Hermione had disappeared but Harry was used to this as he was sure they wanted their privet time. And there just by the window looking out into the stars was the beauty called Ginny her hair falling just past her shoulders and her beautiful eyes were fixed on the twinkling lights that were stars.

She looked up just before Harry could hide the fact he was staring at her. She smiled and moved over to him. Harry had been dreading this. He had not spoken to her since they had broke up but he knew that it was going to happen sooner or later but he still didn't want it to. She had just sat down when he seen she had some tears in her eyes. She realised to as she wiped them and said "hi" in her beautiful voice.

Harry smiled at her then wiped the tear going down her cheek and said "hi" her skin was so soft then he said "why all the tears I mean you should be happy."

She smiled back and said "I can't help it these days. I mean with all this"

Harry chuckled and said "that's why you should be happy because it's a wedding I mean I know you didn't really like the bride but ..."

"No not that" interrupted Ginny "I mean I'm still not to happy about her but I got used to it. I meant with you here I thought I could cope I mean the amount of times I couldn't have you and you stayed but after being with you it's a lot harder" then a few more tears leaked out.

Harry wiped the again and got a tingle down his arm. It was amazing that even when crying she looked gorgeous. He looked deep in her eyes and said "I know how you feel but we can't"

"WHY!" she demanded "why not I'm willing to take the risk I'm willing to do what ever it takes to make this work" she said slightly filling up.

Harry to could feel he was fighting back some tears and he wanted to hold her but he stopped and said "I Know you are but I'm not willing to see you die because of me. And I don't…"

"Don't say you don't love me because I know it's a lie" she said in a slightly raised and harassed voice "I love you and you love me and there's nothing you can do about it so don't lie to me."

Harry looked away then looked back at her and said "I won't lie to you, I do love you but I love you to much to see you hurt or worse because of me. If I was anyone else or it was a different time I wouldn't need to think about it but I'm not someone else and this is not another time so we can't."

"But I love you" she whispered and then she kissed him. At first he was stunned then almost instantly he was kissing her back and it was heaven but heaven never lasts and after what felt like a life time, though not nearly enough time Harry thought, they broke apart and as Harry had done before he got up turned his back on her and walked out the room leaving her crying and feeling like Voldamort was already winning. Then went to bed with tears in his eyes.

The next day was the worst. They were rushing every where and making sure every thing was perfect. Mrs Weasily was giving out orders and was in no mood to have cheek given to her. Bill was nervous and kept double checking with Charlie that he had the rings. Harry and Ron were helping put out the chairs and decorations which even with magic took a wile. They were all kept busy but none of them minded as they all knew how special it was to Bill and Fluer.

It was an hour before the ceremony and everyone was making sure everything was right. They were mainly all changed as all the men were in there dress robes and most of the women were making there final touches. No one was aloud to see Fluer or the bides maids and this was especially imposed by Mrs Weasily who said to any one who so much as mentioned it "it is tradition that no one sees them so no one will!"

They were all sat and waiting for Fluer to come down. Bill did look slightly nervous but not nearly as much as he did before. The cuts on his face had still not healed but even with these you could make out his handsome features. Hermione was all done up as she had been at the Yule ball and Ron had defiantly noticed.

Harry turned round as the music began as did every body else. Fluer did look wonderful in her white dress and he could see that she had put all her efforts into her beauty as she almost shined. Gabriel look quite pretty too but the one that made Harry take a deep breath was Ginny. Her hair was sparkling in the son and she wore very little make up which showed her natural beauty and her dress seemed to fit her exactly as Harry hoped. Harry realised his mouth was open so he shut it quickly but not before Ginny caught him and she threw him a wink that made his hart do summersaults.

The service went well and they all went to the tent that was set up for the party afters. They all had fun and Harry went to congratulate Bill and Fluer. He shook Bills hand and said "good luck. I know uses two are perfect for each other and I know that use will be great for each other." Bill gave his thanks and Fluer kissed his cheek. Then the throwing of the bouquet and every gathered round. Fluer threw it up and it was caught buy none other than Hermione who looked very surprised but not quite as surprised and Ron who seemed to be redder than the roses.

The party continued and Harry mingled. He bumped into Lupin and Tonks who seemed to be thinking of making a bigger step in there relationship. He spoke to Hagrid who was slightly upset that Grawp couldn't come but agreed he might not be quite ready for weddings. Harry even got dragged up to dance by Gabriele though went for a drink when o slow song was played but it was while talking to mad eye Moody that he spotted the person who he half wanted to see and half didn't.

Ginny was at the punch boll when he spotted her and decided to go over. He wasn't to sure what to say but when he got there he just looked at her and said "this is just for tonight, this doesn't change anything"

Ginny look at him with a deep look as if she could see his very soul and said "I know" in her beautiful voce.

Then Harry smiled and healed out his hand then said "may I have this dance" and lead Ginny to the dance floor. Harry Knew this was only tonight. Harry Knew that tomorrow he will wake up with her in his arms, that he would get dressed and leave without waking her, that he would try and leave a note but with nothing to say would just kiss her head. Harry knew that tomorrow he would leave and that buy tomorrow this would just be a memory but he also knew that that was tomorrow and that this was now. So now was all that matter and that the only thing he cared about now was the girl he was holding in his arms and the way she made him feel.


End file.
